


Lay With Me?

by thorbiased



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, thorkyrie - Freeform, valor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: Brunnhilde shouldn’t have come to his room. She shouldn’t have knocked onto door and she shouldn’t have cared when he didn’t answer. She shouldn’t have slowly pushed open the dog to see Thor curled in a tight ball in the middle of his bed, his blankets strewn around him in a circle like a bird’s nest. But she had, and now she couldn’t leave him.





	Lay With Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Полежишь со мной?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542517) by [fandom_All_Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers), [Thurisaz7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7)



> As always, plz comment and leave kudos! <3

Brunnhilde shouldn’t have come to his room. She shouldn’t have knocked on the door, and she shouldn’t have cared when he didn’t answer. She shouldn’t have slowly pushed open the door to see Thor curled in a tight ball in the middle of his bed, his blankets strewn around him in a circle like a bird’s nest. But she had, and now she couldn’t leave him. 

His eyes were closed, but she could see tear streaks running down his flushed cheeks. He’d probably cried himself to sleep, or maybe he was stuck in a nightmare. 

She froze in the doorway, unsure of what to do. She should’ve never opened his door. 

Against her better judgement, she crept into the room, sidestepping his discarded shirt and boots, watching him closely to see if he was awake. He didn’t stir when she came to his bedside and knelt down. She was eye-level with him, now, but his eyes were squeezed shut. 

Her heart clenched. She knew how it felt, to have lost everything. And Thor had just gotten everything back. Anger surged through her veins, thinking about all Thor had lost and who he’d lost it to. She wanted to rip Thanos apart with her bare hands.

Since she couldn’t, since she could only deal with the aftermath of what the titan had done, she reached out with a trembling hand and shook Thor out of his nightmare. 

Thor jolted awake, his mismatched eyes wide and alert, filled with fear and shining with tears. He gulped in lungfuls of air. His body trembled from head to toe. 

“Brunnhilde...?” he whispered, his voice breaking. He looked around the dark room. “What...wh...”

“You had a nightmare, Thor,” she whispered. She brought her hand back to her lap. Odin’s beard, this was awkward. She bit her bottom lip. “It’s okay.”

Thor flipped over onto his back with a groan. “I can’t sleep,” he admitted. Brunnhilde watched him turn his head slowly back to her. “I’m the king of Asgard, and I haven’t been able to sleep for a month.”

Brunnhilde sighed. Had it only been a month since the world ended? Since Thanos wiped out the half the universe, leaving Thor in charge of less that two hundred citizens? She still remembered watching Korg disintegrate, and she wouldn’t lie and say she hadn’t had nightmares about that moment as well. 

“Will you...can you...I know you’re not big on physical contact, but...” Thor was fumbling over his words, his cheeks turning even more red than they already were. “Will you lay with me?”

Brunnhilde froze, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. The past month hadn’t been filled much time to explore whatever feelings she had about Thor or for him, but feelings aside, he was her friend. And her friend needed her, so she climbed up on the bed, slipping out of her boots, and lied down beside him. 

His arms were warm around her shoulders and her middle, and she surprised herself by liking it. She scrunched down and rested her head on his bicep. He buried his face in the curve of her neck. When she felt tears on her skin, she started rubbing gentle circles on his bare back. 

“They should be here,” he whispered. He sounded so sad that her heart broke for him all over again. He’d held it together for too long, putting on a brave face for his kingdom, but even the strongest of people have to break eventually. Odin knows she had, and now it was his turn. 

“I know,” she murmured, her eyes mapping every line and slope of his face. There were bags under his eyes, wrinkles on his cheeks that hadn’t been there when she met him. Almost subconsciously, she lifted her fingers and wiped a tear away as it streaked down his face. 

His eyes turned to her, heartbreakingly pitiful. His bottom lip trembled. “Thank you, Brunnhilde,” he said. She felt his fingers brush against her neck and a gentle tug on her scalp; he was playing with the tip of her braid. “For this.”

Brunnhilde nodded. “You’re welcome,” she said. Her heart was thumping in his chest; she wondered if he felt it. Her heart was having an argument with her mind. It felt so right to be in his arms, but her brain was screaming that this wasn’t good. What was she to him, for him? A drunk with a king? It was laughable. She couldn’t be with him, even if she broke through her walls and admitted that she wanted to. 

Her hand fell against his arm, while the other still massaged Thor’s back. “Why don’t you try and sleep? I’ll be here if you have a nightmare.”

Thor looked afraid. “You promise?”

She sunk down lower into the bed. “I promise. I’ll be right here.”

With her promise hanging in the air between them, Thor shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Brunnhilde found sleep herself, knowing that in the morning she’d have to deal with the weight behind waking up in Thor’s arms. She’d have to figure out her complicated feelings for him, eventually. They were too loud to be ignored. But for now, she listened to Thor’s steady breathing, reveled in how comforting it was to be cradled in his arms, and slept.


End file.
